


To and fro

by Lili_Marleen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Post-AC, Turk survillance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Marleen/pseuds/Lili_Marleen
Summary: 克劳德皱眉的样子让雷诺看着觉得头疼。





	To and fro

**Author's Note:**

> 谢先暂时无意义，分级和tag随时会改

克劳德感到不自在。或许不是他感到不自在，不过所有留意到他的人都会觉得他不自在。一种努力不让身边人察觉到的不自在。

他张扬的金发在不见天日的Edge也从不会黯淡，然而他总是微微低着头，让头发在脸上投下阴影。

 

这家伙是有偏头疼吗？

雷诺浑身不自在地唆在小巷的阴影里，看着行人一个个面色冷峻地走过，克劳德的身高让红发塔克斯无法在小个子英雄经过时看清他的脸，但是……还能有别的吗？

永远无法舒展的眉头，紧抿的嘴唇，下垂的嘴角，青白的脸，因领口投下的阴影显得尖瘦的脸，浓密的睫毛努力想要遮住的幽蓝魔晄眼，在半袖下总是微微握拳的左手……

你不能怀疑雷诺作为塔克斯的忠诚，但你也不能要求他喜欢自己的每一份工作，尤其当某份工作是监视某个前特种兵的时候。虽然这份工作很清闲——克劳德会骑着芬里尔送他该死的快递，这个时候雷诺不用跟着他，除非他当天没有回第七天堂——但在雷诺能看见并且要看见斯特莱夫的短短一两个小时里，雷诺总是抑制不住自己冲向他，抓着他的肩甲使劲摇晃它，把他紧皱的眉头摇开，然后问他要不要吃一片止痛药的冲动。

“或者安眠药……”雷诺嘟囔着。然而他很清楚克劳德在睡觉的时候，不仅是眉毛，整个脸恐怕都能拧巴在一起。安眠药不如麻醉药——神志消失——谁知道克劳德睡着的时候会梦到些什么？

克劳德走远了。

 

“.…..自封的罢了。”

 

也是，克劳德背影一点也不引人瞩目。雷诺能看得出克劳德身体的僵硬，为避免与行人触碰，他的肩稍稍向里，手臂几乎没有怎么摆动，一点也没有旧神罗特种兵抬首挺胸，气势昂扬的样子。

 

“我们一起来重建神罗吧！”

 

雷诺嗤笑了一声，他垂下抱在抱在胸前的双手，懒洋洋地从歪斜的电线杆上直起身。EMR挂在腿旁。他吹开了眼前的红色发丝，双手插兜，慢悠悠地跟着人群中那头特立独行的陆行鸟毫无目的地向前走。微光从远处倒塌的建筑物间飘向广场，不会露脸的太阳正在不知名的地方升起。

他真的说了那句话吗？他到底想说什么？

 

“斯特莱夫，你是不是又在头盔下面偷偷哭了？……怪不得你这么喜欢那个丑头盔。要是我……我要尽早摆脱它，所以我要成为一名塔克斯！”

 

“喂，克劳德，听说你要和萨菲罗斯去尼布尔海姆？祝你好运。我是说，我老家就在米德加，贫民窟，你回来跟我讲讲你返乡的经历的话，我就带你去看看我家，哈哈，如果你想的话。”

 

“雪崩新来的那个家伙听起来像我们的某个旧朋友……西斯内，别装糊涂了，就和我出去喝过酒的那个特种兵。黑色头发的。有几个特种兵和塔克斯熟？你肯定记得的。他叫什么名字？……”

“我没有喝多。”

“……西斯内? 西斯内? 你说话啊?……你在吗？”

“曾……痛死我了。不，我不想听。求你了，我不想听。教堂应该不在了吧，我的新任务是什么？我还要去追着卖花女么？然后被那个‘尖屁股的混蛋’再打一顿？求求你，给我换一个任务吧。我……我不想再面对他……他们。”

 

雷诺闭上了眼睛。他觉得自己和克劳德一样也有了偏头疼。

陈年旧事，孤魂野鬼。

我们一起来重建神罗吧。克劳德，你拿起那把巨大的破剑努力干翻神罗的时候好多了。求你他妈的别再那样皱着眉头了。

我会疯的。

   
你是谁？

 

**Author's Note:**

> 突然很想写，又看了一遍AC，先开个头


End file.
